


The Whisper of the Desert

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance first i love yous, Klance sunset, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), keith says i love you first, keith takes lance to the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "Lance?" Keith calls, a hesitant hand tapping on his with feather-light touches and Lance feels every imprint of it like wild goosebumps. It tingles as he shivers, electricity coursing through him.He focuses back on Keith, watching the way his face wrinkles in worry and how the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly, a nervous tick.-----Keith takes Lance to the desert and says, for the first time, the words Lance has been waiting to hear and also say back.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Whisper of the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBWLTm0gknS/?igshid=8t47r1douapp).

The desert stands before them, a vast wasteland that bears the mark of dry times. The scorching sun scalds the precipitation around them, the slow dew of an approaching twilight beginning to form in the air. 

Lance can feel it in the way the wind blows a little harsher now, Keith's locks that have escaped his ponytail whipping around his face. He longs to brush them and lock them behind Keith's ear but he refrains, ticking away the minutes as he soaks the moment in.

Staring deep into those galaxy orbs, Lance can almost reach within Keith's soul and read him whole.  _ All _ of him. No mask to hide behind, no pretence of being. Keith is standing before him as vulnerable as Lance has never seen him and he's opening all the gates to him.

Gates Lance had longed to breach. 

But Keith beat him to it.

"Lance?" Keith calls, a hesitant hand tapping on his with feather-light touches and Lance feels every imprint of it like wild goosebumps. It tingles as he shivers, electricity coursing through him.

He focuses back on Keith, watching the way his face wrinkles in worry and how the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly, a nervous tick. 

This time Lance reaches a hand up to smooth the lines on Keith's forehead, a touch that makes Keith startle, widening his eyes while Lance chuckles lightly, a bubbling elation now erupting from his chest. He can't stop it when the laughter starts, doesn't hide it as he bumps his forehead against Keith's and swallows the air around him, wind and Keith's scent filling his nostrils.

"You  _ love _ me," Lance murmurs, repeating the words Keith had pronounced just minutes before and that had frozen him in a state of disbelief. But now that the words have finally sunk in, their true meaning and consequences making sense, Lance feels their echo reverberate through him. He giggles, closing his eyes and rubbing their foreheads together before nudging Keith's nose. "You love me."

"Yes, I do," Keith says almost breathlessly. He says it as if letting the words out so freely has finally liberated him from some unknown burden he had been carrying alone all this time. "I love you."

"And did you really need to bring me to the desert to confess?" Lance asks amusedly, still letting the moment to linger further in as he keeps tasting the air around Keith. So close, he's so close to breathe Keith's kiss in but he waits, he wants to hear more.

"Well, I thought it would be romantic," Keith replies shyly which makes Lance chuckle again. He can almost see, through his closed eyes, the way Keith shrugs his shoulders in sweet embarrassment, the way his blush creeps through the bridge of his nose and expands through his cheeks, colouring that pale skin that begins to redden due to the dry desert sun.

Lance intertwines their fingers, that same thrilling energy electrocuting him. He welcomes it, basks on the way he's so close to Keith he can feel his breathing against his cheeks.

"You have no concept of romance, Keith," Lance comments through another chuckle. He opens his eyes to peek at Keith and is rewarded by a flustered mess fluttering his eyes closed. Keith is smiling, a snort muffling his laugh and Lance's heart leaps wildly inside his chest. He swallows thickly, breathes in Keith's scent in the desert again and smacks his lips. "But I admit, you did it!"

"Did what?" Keith asks puzzled, pushing back just enough to snap his eyes open and stare at Lance.

A stubborn lock of black hair covers Keith's eyes and this time Lance doesn't refrain himself and reaches a hand up to brush it aside, fingers trailing down Keith's temples and cupping his cheek gently. Keith leans briefly against the touch, almost imperceptibly but Lance catches the way his eyes sooth, the way the indigo in them suddenly spark.

"You managed to make me fall," Lance says as smoothly as he can, adding just a tiny bit of flirting to it as only he can do. Keith's reaction isn't what he was expecting though; he just remains leaning against his touch and puzzled, a gentle eyebrow arched up, inquiring. Lance huffs slightly exasperated, rolling his eyes as he once again closes the distance between them, this time so  _ so _ close his lips touch Keith's briefly as he speaks the words that have been wanting to burst ever since the get-go. "I love you too."

Keith's exhale is loud and relieved, his entire body relaxing as Lance swallows the laugh that Keith almost let's out. He has been wanting to kiss Keith since the moment the word  _ love _ came out of his mouth, so sweet and melodic it eclipsed all other sounds around them. It's a different kiss this time around, almost hungry but filled with a passion that has just erupted. Kissing after the first _ I love you _ is always sweeter and desperate, a dance between wanting more but keeping it at bay. 

And Lance loves and lives for it.

Keith pulls away first to breathe, his hand now holding Lance's still on his cheek and he glances with half-lidded eyes up at Lance. 

"You  _ love _ me," he says almost giddily, mimicking Lance's first words after the proclamation.

"Who would have thought?" Lance adds jokingly and laughs, giving Keith's lips a quick peck before turning to the view. 

He had to admit, it was actually romantic. 

The setting sun paints the canvas of the desert with its orange hues and plunges the world in a premature twilight. The oblong shadows of the canyons look almost surreal, an eerie view marked with confessions that only the desert has witnessed. Their words whispered through the wind and they echo through the barren land, reaching far and beyond to bow down to the majestic moon now peeking from her high throne in the sky. 

"You did it again," Lance comments with a deep sigh. He feels Keith's presence next to him, his hand tightly grasping Lance's and his head suddenly on his shoulder. Keith doesn't ask what he means, doesn't need to for Lance's silent awe is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
